yandere_simulator_creativefandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Cygnus of the Rift
Sir Cygnus of the Rift Sir Cygnus of the Rift is a self-proclaimed holy knight of the Rift. Appearance Sir Cygnus of the Rift wears a bitchin' surcoat made of the finest silk fabric. His legs are enveloped in the sturdiest steel plate imagined. His hands are perfectly fit inside his gauntlets. His beautiful face holds a strong, trimmed beard, and the softest hair you can ever imagine. His ornately detailed helmet contains the godly face not meant for this world. In his right hand, he wields a sword of true justice. In his left, he wields a dagger of insurmountable strength. Personality Sir Cygnus of the Rift is a man of high honor. He treats others as if they were his own brethren. In his eyes, everyone is his brother. He will fight for his brothers until the opponent is dead, or he himself collapses. His favorite method of running is a trick his parents taught him: sprinting. He fears no man, unless that man is a man who is able to be feared. About Sir Cygnus of the Rift was born in the small village of Pasadena. He lived with a mum and fathah. He had no siblings for he was conceived by accident. This child was fascinated with medieval cow fights. This made him want to become a knight of holiness. Alas, he lived in the 21st century where knights are no more, and cow fights are forbidden. But that wouldn't stop him. He was determined to become a knight! Knowing his fathah was a math teacher Caltech (California State Institute of Technology), he asked him how he could become a knight. His fathah kindly told him to "vacate the premises". After being shut down by his fathah, he journeyed back to home to his mum. His mum... well... his mum wasn't so kind about it. I'm running out of ideas so we'll just say he ended up as a knight. BOOM. He's now a knight of holiness wielding a sword of pure justice and a dagger of insurmountable strength. However, there are no knights in Pasadena. Like stated under the name, he's a self-proclaimed knight of holiness. He ventures around, helping those in need. Striking down those who oppose him! Trivia * His real name is Chad Dunham * He's a murderer. The people who oppose him are just anyone who wants him to stop. He's had run-ins with the police. The only reason he's still walking the streets is because he has armor and weapons. * following is dialogue between a normal 37-year-old white balding dad with sunglasses on top of his baseball cap ** Dad: "Hey buddy, could you stop following me?" ** Cygnus: "I am your compatriot! We will venture forth together!" ** Dad: "No, you need to leave before I call the police, okay? This is harassment, and you're lucky I don't kick your ass right now." ** Cygnus: "That's no way to speak to your brother! How dare you, knave!" ** Dad: "Last warning, leave now, before I kick your ass and call the cops." ** Cygnus pulls out his sword and knife: "Draw steel, you mongrel!" ** 'Dad tries to run away but was brutally slaughtered by Cygnus. ' ** 'This what I'm talking about. He's a goddamn murderer ' * The medieval cow fights was Legend's idea. Category:Males